The Caped Crusader Caper
The Caped Crusader Caper is the fifteenth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise The gang again meets up with Batman and Robin while out camping. Again they have to find out what's going on when trouble starts with the Joker and Penguin and now they must foil their attempts to steal Professor Flakey's flying suit. Synopsis One night in a forest, the Mystery, Inc. team is camping. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are hungry. Daphne asks them to get more firewood. Scooby-Doo ends up pulling the antlers of a moose. Apparantly, they had never seen a moose before. Just then, Shaggy and Scooby hear strange laughing. They spot Joker and Penguin taking Professor Flakey into the forest. They end up getting caught by accident by Batman and Robin. Batman and Robin explain what has happened and decide to let the Mystery, Inc. team. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are confused at what has happened, and Shaggy remembers a cave he saw earlier. Unfortunately, there is a hollow log in the road, and a dryad is scaring the gang out of them. That dryad is really the Joker in disguise. When Shaggy and Scooby end up missing, Fred, Daphne, and Velma inform Batman about what has happened. When they reach a covered bridge, they encounter more trouble. Penguin is under the bridge disguised as a troll. He turns a handle which turns the bridge sending the kids back to their campsite. Batman and Robin investigate. Meanwhile, Penguin in his troll disguise scares the gang out of Shaggy and Scooby. Joker keeps turning the bridge until he sees the Bat-Copter. Scooby-Doo saves Fred, Daphne, and Velma just in time. The team arrives at the cave. At first, it does not look like much, but when they end up tripping on a rock and crashing through a revolving door, they see that it is being used. Fred, Daphne, Velma are spooked by robot bat only to be rescued by the Dynamic Duo. They try to stop Joker and Penguin from escaping but fail. They notice Shaggy and Scooby are missing having been scared into a boat earlier. When they return, Professor Flakey is with them. Flakey tells them that he told the villains that his new invention, a flying suit, was at the Hillside Aircraft Company in Gotham City. He lied though. It is really at the Gotham Rubber Factory. When everyone gets out of the cave, they find out that the Bat-Copter has been stolen.The Mystery Inc. team heads to Gotham Rubber. The team is fascinated by the balloons for the Gotham City Thanksgiving Day Parade which is tommorrow. Professor Flakey shows the team his flying suit just as Joker and Penguin arrive. A fight breaks out in the factory involving tires and beach balls. Scooby tries on the flying suit and ends up flying. Scooby learns to control the flying suit just in time for him and Shaggy to be rescued by the Dynamic Duo and Joker and Penguin to be caught by a balloon that resembles Batman. Joker and Penguin have a falling-out while Penguin accidently activates the flying suit. Scooby shows off while saying "Scooby-Dooby-Doo". Guest stars * Batman and Robin Cast and characters Villains * Dryad/Joker * Troll/Penguin Suspects None Culprits Locations * Forest * Gotham City ** Gotham Rubber Factory * Joker and Penguin's cave Notes/trivia * The is the second and last appearances of Batman, Robin, Joker and Penguin; they previously appeared in The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair. * In reality, a Dryad is a female tree spirit from Greek mythology. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Penguin said, "Probably those tiresome teenagers." but the words came from Joker's mouth. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Penguin throws his umbrella at Scooby to puncture the flying suit, it punctures the Batman balloon, which Shaggy is on sending him off into the air. Soon after, Joker and Penguin are shown again and Penguin is still holding his umbrella. In other languages Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released March 22, 2005. Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes